Sherlock and The Machine
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: Where has Sherlock been these three years besides destroying Moriarty's web? Well heres an idea. Written for M. Vernet's birthday even though I missed it by two hours, but I still wrote this! This was inspired by a conversation in Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen from the other night.


**Hello! I'm posting this because yesterday was M. Vernet's birthday! I would have posted it yesterday, but I apparently can't do anything time wise that would work because she's an hour a head of me. :( Hope you like it M!**

**This idea was inspired by the insanity in the forum Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen. I don't know if it makes sense, but I'm sick and tired so it makes sense to me! I have no beta, because I'm too terrified to ask anyone. So, no beta-ing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I seriously own nothing, wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

After The Fall, Sherlock went to visit an old friend who he had arranged to stay with once this had happened.

"Sherlock come on in. I've got The Machine for you" He said with a smile as he let Sherlock in

"Thank you" Sherlock said stepping in the door and running a hand though his hair but then stopped when he remembered the blood in it.

"Follow me" The friend said with a smile and lead Sherlock towards the basement.

"This is The Machine?" Sherlock asked once he saw it.

It was an old machine with a cast iron body and looked antique it had brass fittings, big round bolts holding the whole thing together, on top it had little dials that spun. There was a large brass plaque on the side. '_Dmitri Mendeleev 1839-1907. Inventor of the periodic table. This machine was given in gratitude to S.H. upon his visit to London in 1882. Use it with care' _Sherlock smiled when he read the plaque.

"Apparently I left this here… for myself" Sherlock said with a smile. A real smile which is something he hadn't had in days.

"Yes you did. Quite scary but you did" his old friend said and pushed him towards the machine. Go visit Mendeleev and thank him for it. Or get him to create it."

"Alright, I'll do that." Sherlock said and looked at the machine and thought of the time "I need proper clothing. I can't walk around in 1882 in this stuff" he pointed out indicating his attire.

"Ah. Right, let's go find something."

* * *

Once Sherlock had the proper attire he looked in the mirror and smiled. He had a full dark outfit a purple shirt and a pocket watch with a chain to go with it. He pulled at the waist coat with a frown "I look like my brother" He said with disgust

"Now now, it'll be fine. No one will know"

"Alright" Sherlock said with a sigh "Well I'll be going. Thank you" said he with a nod and stepped into the machine.

Once he got inside it wasn't too difficult to figure out, just set the date and time you want, and hit the button.

* * *

Sherlock made it to Russia and went to the Mendeleev residence to discover Dmitri was actually in London working on something.

_'Are you serious? I should have just left the location alone!' _Sherlock thought to himself in annoyance. He left Mrs. Mendeleev and headed back for the machine.

"Now" He said aloud once inside the machine "To go back to London"

He stepped out of the machine in downtown London about a block from Baker Street which just made him laugh. He started walking towards the hotel that Mrs. Mendeleev had said she thought he would be in.

Once he arrived he went up to the desk

"I was wondering if a Mr. Mendeleev is staying here." Sherlock said to the young man behind the counter

"Actually." The young man replied with a heavy Irish accent "He's behind you. Over by the wall." He concluded pointing to a man with a beard and hair that was going white

"Thank you" Sherlock said with a nod and walked over to the Dmitri.

"Sherlock?" Dmitri said turning and smiling.

"Hello" Sherlock said in Russian.

They continued to converse in Russian for about twenty minutes. It was quite funny because Sherlock's Russian is amazing and everyone around him was staring.

"I figured you will need this." Dmitri said leading Sherlock towards the door and down towards Baker Street.

"Alright." Sherlock said noticing they were going down the same alley he had the machine in.

Once they entered the alley way Dmitri chuckled realizing that Sherlock had put the one he had used to get here, right next to the one Dmitri was going to give him,

"You always do that and it makes me smile." He explained to Sherlock as he stared at him in slight confusion

"Alright then..." Sherlock said looking at the new machine. It was missing the plaque but otherwise it was the exact same. "What do you mean I always do that?"

"You always come on a different day, but put the machine right next to this one." He said pointing to the machines

"I need to put this on" He said pulling out the plaque and placing it in the same spot. "Should I move it a kilometre to the left?" He said with a laugh

"No, leave it in the same spot please" Sherlock said with a slight nod

"Alright..." Dmitri said and put the plaque on. He bid Sherlock farewell and the old machine disappeared. And he took the new one to explore.

* * *

Over the next three years he saw so many different things it was amazing.

He saw Mrs. Hudson as a young girl, he went to see Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Madame Curie, and so many other people. Even while he took breaks to go destroy parts of Moriarty's web. Most of which were in England so it made timing difficult to avoid being seen.

He thought it was funny when he went to Ancient Rome and people were convinced he was Julius Caesar and he then ruled for a full week without anyone knowing. The only people, who knew were Caesar, Cleopatra, and himself.

He at one point saw a girl who was staring at him one afternoon and he welcomed her into the court. Everyone thought he was insane, but they agreed.

She stayed long enough for him to go to Egypt and come back. Caesar and Sherlock switched places while in Egypt and Sherlock informed him he must be nice to this girl.

After three years had passed he had successfully destroyed Moriarty's web. And decided he needed to get back to Baker Street and to John.

He took the machine back to the house he had found it in, three days before he had taken it, but the original machine he had taken was there.

"How..." Sherlock asked as he stepped out

"It comes back you know." His friend said with a smile "Go back to John. I'll handle this."

"Alright" Sherlock said somewhat cautious. But left anyway and went back to Baker Street to see John.


End file.
